Antasida
by Aldomira
Summary: Lebih baik untuk Kyungsoo untuk jauh jauh dari Chanyeol dan tidak ikut-ikutan dalam hubungan anak itu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Baekhyun.
1. Dimetilpolisiloksan

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki apapun kecuali ide fanfic ini.

Genre: Romance, sedikit Hurt?

Rating: T

Warning: Tolong ampuni typo(s) dan OOC, aku mengerjakannya lewat ponsel, ampuni juga kalau fic ini aneh atau membingungkan.

Note: Kalau dipikir-pikir aku jarang menulis ChanBaek kan, ya. Sampai sekarangpun aku masih mencari ide apa yang bisa kutulis untuk mereka.

Walaupun aku menulis dengan pikiran begitu tapi aku malah tidak menonjolkan ChanBaek disini, tapi ide untuk fanfic ini sebenarnya agak agak dalam dan agak agak rumit. Ide dasar dari fanfic ini adalah sesuatu yang susah untuk dijelaskan walaupun aku ingin menceritakannya.

Keinginan untuk menulis dan mengolah idenya datang saat aku terakhir sakit maag, waktu itu aku sendirian walaupun banyak orang di rumah, padahal aku berharap ada yang sadar kalau aku hampir mati dan sudah muntah dua kali. Maksud dari hampir mati itu sudah merasa sangat tidak enak.

Dan karena aku bersahabat baik dengan obat maag maka judul tiap chapter di fanfic ini adalah komposisi obat maag itu. Coba dicari nanti ketemu, walaupun ini bukan obat yang sangat terkenal yang iklannya selalu ada tiap bulan puasa, tapi dia biasanya ada di minimarket terdekat.

•Antasida•

Apartemen ini punya dua kamar, dan satu kamar mandi. Ditempati dua orang, dimana Kyungsoo mengambil kamar yang paling besar. Apartemen ini disewa dua orang, tapi Kyungsoo yang paling banyak membayar, jadi kamar paling besar memang pantas untuknya. Lagipula itu adalah kesepakatan bersama, sudah deal dan tidak ada yang boleh protes.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya sambil memakai kaus hitamnya dan tangannya masih memegang ponselnya, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal menoleh ke kanan sedikit saja untuk melihatnya.

"Ada air?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dagu Kyungsoo menunjuk pada kulkas kecil, miliknya, dimana di dalamnya ada botol botol air mineral dingin, sebagian punya Chanyeol, sebagian lagi punya Kyungsoo.

Kenapa Chanyeol ada disini? Itu karena dia penyewa yang satunya lagi. Apartemen ini adalah apartemen terakhir yang palinh dekat dari kampus Chanyeol, tapi Kyungsoo memilikinya duluan, jadi mereka membuat kesepakatan menyewanya berdua.

"Kuliah pagi, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol, dia menarik kursi mendekati Kyungsoo sambil memainkan botol air mineral yang tadi diminumnya.

"Ya. Kau?"

"Tidak, cuma-"

"Cuma Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia membawa dua piring spaghetti ke meja. Apartemen ini kecil, jadi Chanyeol tinggal memundurkan sedikit kursinya saja untuk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau tahu kami, kan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk dan tidak juga menggeleng, tapi dia tahu Baekhyun itu lebih lebih dari agak menyusahkan.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, seperti itu saja." kata Chanyeol. "Ini tidak pedas, kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan menggeleng.

"Ok." dan Chanyeol makan dengan agak terburu-buru, sambil sesekali ponselnya berbunyi. Kyungsoo bertaruh itu pesan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih sarapannya, Kyungsoo yang baik." kata Chanyeol, dia menyambar handuknya di jemuran.

Tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya, "Sekalian, aku pamit." kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turun ke lantai bawah, lalu naik bis di halte. Dia memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja dilupakannya. Kompor sudah mati, cucian sudah dijemur, setrika di kamarnya sudah mati, dia sudah makan, Chanyeol juga sudah dan anak itu sepertinya belum perlu obat lagi. Habisnya, Chanyeol itu penderita maag yang nakal, Kyungsoo pikir membelikannya satu produk antasida yang biasa Chanyeol minum adalah hal baik.

Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membelinya. Dia malah menghabiskan waktu setelah kuliahnya untuk nonton satu episode drama di tv di dalam kamarnya dan melupakan kepenatan kuliah.

Omong omong soal kuliah, Chanyeol tidak bilang apa apa soal kuliah hari ini dan omong omong soal Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak mau punya masalah dengan asam lambung seperti anak itu jadi dia bergerak untuk masak dan makan.

Kyungsoo membuka lemari makanannya, nyaris kosong, untung masih ada beras. Sepeetinya dia harus belanja besok. Lalu Kyungsoo mencoba membuka lemari makanan Chanyeol dan hanya menemukan mie instan, makanan seperti mie instan begini tidak akan menolong kalau Chanyeol sudah kumat, malah akan memperparah.

Jadi Kyungsoo cuma bisa membuat nasi goreng dengan bahas ala kadarnya.

"Soo, kau masak apa?" tanya Chanyeol, anak ini baru datang bukannya salam atau apa. Kyungsoo diam saja, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat sendiri nasi goreng yang dia buat.

"Wah, nasi goreng." kata Chanyeol, dia terlihat lapar. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada dia terlihat menahan mual karena asam lambung yang naik.

Omong omong soal asam lambung, Kyungsoo pernah menemani Chanyeol muntah muntah karenanya, walaupun kerjaan Kyungsoo cuma menunggui dan memberi Chanyeol air hangat setelah dia minta obat maag ke tetangga.

Chanyeol mengambil sendok dan mulai makan dari piring Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pikir tidak apa, lah, daripada harus menemani Chanyeol muntah muntah lagi.

"Kupikir aku akan mati dijalan tadi." kata Chanyeol, dia makan dengan semangat, sepertinya dia sudah menunjukan gejala kumat.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku belum makan dari siang." jawab Chanyeol.

"Awas kambuh, kaupikir kau bisa makan mie instan kalau kambuh?" tegur Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol cuma tertawa, "Oh, ya ampun, Kyungsoo perhatian, ya, manis sekali."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, dia serius, dasar Yoda!

"Ok, aku belanja besok."

Dan mereka makan dalam diam.

Kyungsoo selalu netral dalam memandang orang, apalagi dalam memandang tampang seseorang. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa dia tidak suka perempuan, menurutnya Krystal itu sangat cantik dan terlepas dari fakta kalau Chanyeol itu berisik dan menyebalkan, menurutnya Chanyeol itu tampan dan sangat berbakat dalam musik. Dan Chanyeol akan jadi lebih tampan lagi kalau dia diam seperti ini dan tidak berlagak idiot.

"Kau memandangiku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Dosa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia melanjutkan makan.

"Tidak... Awas jangan sampai suka, ya." goda Chanyeol, Kyungsoo diam saja.

Ah, anak ini sudah ada yang punya, Kyungsoo tahu, hapal malah, pacar Chanyeol itu Baekhyun dan terlepas dari fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah pacar Chanyeol, untuk Kyungsoo anak itu adalah versi lebih-lebih dari Chanyeol, lebih pendek, lebih berisik, lebih bagus dalam menyanyi, lebih menyebalkan, dan lebih jahil, tapi sepertinya lebih baik. Yang terakhir itu hanya anggapan, walaupun sebenarnya sama saja, Baekhyun lebih bisa bersikap menyenangkan saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baik, kami baik, seperti biasa." jawab Chanyeol datar.

Di balik datarnya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melihat yang tidak beres, sepertinya besok mereka akan bertengkar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar itu sudah makanan sehari-hari. Kyungsoo tidak bertanya apa apa lagi setelahnya.

Lebih baik dia memikirkan apa saja yang mau dia beli besok.

+TBC+


	2. Alumunium Hidroksida

Disclaimer: Aku juga tidak punya hak apapun atas obat maag yang chapter sebelumnya kusebut-sebut.

Genre: Romance/Hurt

Rating: T

Note: Ini sesuatu yang memalukan sekali tapi kupikir akan seru kalau diceritakan, sekalian memberitahu semuanya apa yang aku inginkan untuk akhirnya.

Aku bukannya benci atau seratus persen menyesal, aku cuma sadar kalau aku tidak akan memilihnya. Itu saja.

Aku menulis ini sambil mendengarkan Loved dari Wonder Girls, album terakhir Wonder Girl itu keren, ya. Aku suka band seperti itu, rasanya aku jadi ingin pegang piano lagi.

+Antasida+

Kyungsoo baru saja pakai celana saat dia mendengar ribut ribut di luar, Kyungsoo punya kebiasaan tidur tanpa pakaian, lagipula semalam panas sekali.

Kyungsoo mengintip keluar, sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang apa sampai kursi terseret seret begitu?

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya lagi, kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya, Kyungsoo yang mengintip sampai kaget. Kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu depan dengan tidak sabaran.

"Chan-"

Lalu dia pergi sambil menutup pintu.

Kenapa sebenarnya anak itu? Pamit saja tidak. Kyungsoo duduk di kursi makan, kursi yang tadi terseret Chanyeol. Matanya melirik bak cuci, kosong, meja makan juga bersih, apa Chanyeol belum makan? Nanti kalau anak itu kambuh, Kyungsoo juga yang repot.

Hari ini jadwal Kyungsoo kosong di pagi hari, dia bisa nonton film dulu di laptopnya, jadi Kyungsoo membuat nasi goreng lalu memutar film di laptopnya dan memakai headset-nya.

Dia tidak tahu di depan apartemen ada tamu yang sudah sangat tidak sabaran sedang menggedor pintu apartemennya. Sambil berteriak, "Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Aku tahu kau di dalam!"

Tamu itu sepertinya lupa apa gunanya telepon genggam dan malah menggedor, untungnya dia segera ingat dan menghujani Kyungsoo dengan SMS.

Kyungsoo awalnya tidak mempedulikan ponselnya, tapi lama lama bunyinya mengganggu. Kyungsoo membuang ponselnya ke kasur dan membuka pintu, menurutkan dua hal itu pasti berhubungan.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Iya, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Ada Chanyeol?"

"Dia pergi."

"Pergi? Dia tidak ada kuliah pagi!"

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun kesal, pasti mereka bertengkar seperti biasa, "Dia marah."

"Marah? Harusnya aku yang marah!"

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Panjang ceritanya, Soo, panjang."

Yah, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga tidak terlalu minat mendengarkan Baekhyun. Dia punya film yang menunggu.

"Terimakasih, Kyung. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Baekhyun.

Ya, sana pergi yang jauh dengan pacarmu itu biar kalian bisa puas bertengkar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Kyungsoo menyelesaikan filmnya dan berangkat kuliah. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak beli bahan makanan dan menghabiskan waktunya menonton satu episode drama dan melupakan kepenatan kuliah.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dari Chanyeol.

Kau di rumah?

Kyungsoo menjawab

Ya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo di rumah, untuk apa dia kemana-mana?

Oh! Dia tidak punya apa apa untuk dimakan! Mengingat Chanyeol membuatnya ingat dengan makanan. Kyungsoo menyambar jaketnya dan buru buru ke supermarket.

Kyungsoo sedang di supermarket saat Chanyeol pulang, "Coba kita lihat Kyungsoo masak apa."

Tapi yang dia temui dapurnya kosong, tidak ada makan dan Chanyeol tidak berani makan mie instan kalau begini.

Dia memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya, di lacinya ada sahabatnya, obat maag. Tapi saat Chanyeol mengocoknya, penetral asam lambung itu habis.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi tapi dia tidak peduli, dimatikannya saja ponsel itu, apalagi setelah tahu yang mencarinya itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol minum air, lalu makan apapun yang bisa dimakan yang cuma selembar keju, dan dia minum air lagi.

"Soo!" panggilnya, mungkin Kyungsoo ketiduran atau apa. Tapi saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya yang dia temui kosong.

Katanya Kyungsoo di rumah? Tapi mungkin saja dia pergi cari makan, Chanyeol pikir menunggu Kyungsoo tidak akan lama, tapi lama lama dia mulai mual.

Wah, ini kumat namanya, Chanyeol turun ke bawah dan mencari tempat makan terdekat dan pulang dengan nasi goreng.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan saat pulang adalah muntah, dia dua kali muntah, lalu langsung memaksakan diri makan meskipun cuma tiga suap.

Chanyeol tidur di sofa, bungkus nasi goreng yang hangat itu ditaruh di perutnya, lumayan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Chanyeol menghela napas, kenapa dia kambuh? Mungkin karena dia belum makan dari pagi, mungkin karena pikiran.

Chanyeol sedang meringkuk mengaduh-aduh saat Kyungsoo datang, "Aku tahu menurutmu mengaduh tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, tapi serius, Soo, ini membantu."

Kyungsoo bersyukur dia beli obat maag, "Kau belum makan dari pagi, kan?"

"Aku sudah makan nasi goreng itu beberapa suap." mata Chanyeol melirik ke nasi goreng di meja.

"Mau makan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mau peluk."

Kyungsoo diam.

Chanyeol diam.

"Ok." kata Kyungsoo, sebuah pelukan tidak mengandung arti macam-macam, kan?

Kyungsoo ikut tidur memenuhi sofa dimana tangan Chanyeol yang lebar memeluknya. Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol juga.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo sambil menyamankan pelukannya.

Dan tiba tiba dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap mukan Chanyeol yang pucat.

"Ayo, cium aku juga." kata Chanyeol, dia masih bisa bisanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau sampai bisa kambuh?"

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo, sekali saja."

Lagipula tidak akan ada yang tahu, dan lagi Kyungsoo tidak wajib merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, memangnya Baekhyun siapa? Apa Baekhyun itu Buddha?

Lagipula, Kyungsoo juga suka ini.

Dan dia mencium Chanyeol di pipi, lalu Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat.

Besok semua akan biasa saja, mereka akan kuliah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan tetap berpacaran, Kyungsoo akan kembali nonton drama.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa biasa. Tidak pernah bisa.

"Kyung-"

Kyungsoo buru buru menutup pintu apartemen saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Dia bernapas sambil bersandar ke tembok, tetangganya melihat tapi masa bodo, lah.

Sejak hari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk makan di luar.

Di luar dalam arti di rumah orang.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan kesini lagi, Kyungsoo."

"Aku akan kesini untuk waktu yang lama, Hyung."

Insung tertawa. Apartemennya cuma jarak beberapa nomor dari apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang kau hindari?" tanya Insung.

Kyungsoo menghela napas, Insung menyodorkan jajangmyun yang langsung dimakan Kyungsoo.

"Menghindari orang yang kerjanya mempermainkan orang."

"Hm," Kyungsoo menatap Insung, menunggu dia akan bicara apa, "jangan menghindar, Dik. Kau ini laki-laki, hadapi saja."

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa, atau belum bisa. Mungkin nanti dia punya nyali untuk menghadapi Chanyeol, punya nyali untuk bilang pada pemuda itu untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun karena dia ingin memilikinya, Kyungsoo pasti gila kalau itu terjadi.

+TBC+


	3. Magnesium Hidroksida

Disclaimer: Aku ingin memiliki semua tapi kemudian sadar aku tidak punya apa apa.

Genre: Romance/Hurt

Rating: T

Warning: Typo, OOC, cerita tidak jelas, author kebanyakan bicara.

+Antasida+

Jo Insung bilang Kyungsoo harus menghadapinya, maka Kyungsoo akan menghadapinya. Tapi Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin mencemplungkan Chanyeol ke laut dan membuatnya mati, bisa bisa dia mengesampingkan Baekhyun dan lari padanya, memangnya Kyungsoo itu apa!?

Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemen mereka dengan tenang dan diam.

"Halo, Soo."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar suara itu, orang yang menyapanya cuma bisa dia tatap.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Soo." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hai." sapa Kyungsoo kikuk. Oh, anak polos yang tidak tahu apa apa ini, bisa tidak Kyungsoo juga menghajarnya. Juga menhajar pacarnya, dari awal mereka cuma mengacak acak kehidupan Kyungsoo. Kehidupannya dan perasaannya.

"Menginap?" tanya Kyungsoo. Soal Baekhyun menginap di kamar Chanyeol itu adalah hal biasa karena itu sering terjadi.

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun dengan riang seperti biasa. Kyungsoo makin ingin menenggelamkannya ke laut.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Ya, kau tahu, kan, pertengkaranku dengan Chanyeol tidak ada yang serius."

Kyungsoo diam, mungkin bagi Baekhyun pertengkaran itu tidak serius, tapi Chanyeol tidak begitu. Chanyeol hampir mati dalam cairan asam lambungnya. Dan coba pikirkan, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Menurut Kyungsoo ini masalah yang diam diam serius.

Setidaknya untuknya, sebelum dia meledak, mengklaim Chanyeol dan menggulingkan Baekhyun sampai mati.

"Ya."

Kyungsoo pergi, malas berurusan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dia mau tidur, nonton drama, dan tidur lagi.

Berpikir, apa masalah antara dia dan Chanyeol segitu pentingnya? Masalahnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari kepalanya, pikiran tentang ciuman di pipi terus terbayang bayang, bahkan saat Kyungsoo kabur ke tempat Insung Hyyng-nya tersayang.

Park Chanyeol seperti telah melukai sesuatu di dalam dada Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo terus memikirkannya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol cuma terlalu marah pada Baekhyun waktu itu, marah yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lampiaskan pada Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo dari awal salah karena dia menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mementingkan rasa suka, jadi sekalinya dia bilang dia menyukai seseorang maka artinya dia sudah suka sekali. Sayangnya dia menyukai orang seperti Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak punya kata untuk mengambarkan Chanyeol, tukang selingkuh? Tidak setia? Bedebah? Tidak punya hati? Tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun? Egois? Atau apa? Mungkin semuanya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyimpulkan.

Dan suatu malam setelah hari yang panjang saat Kyungsoo membuka DVD drama yang jam tayangnya bentrok dengan jadwal kuliahnya, Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya di kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasang telinga, berusaha tidak fokus pada dramanya. Apa yang mau Park Chanyeol ini bicarakan?

"Malam itu,"

Kyungsoo mematikan tv, biar drama seru itu tidak tercoreng keseruannya karena makhluk sebangsa Chanyeol.

"Thanks, Soo."

"Kenapa? Aku sering menjadi suster dadakanmu."

"Maksudku bukan itu, tapi itu juga terimakasih."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mengejek, "Kau harusnya tahu siapa yang ada bersamamu di saat begitu dari dulu."

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol diam, lama dia dia, lalu bicara, "kalau tidak ada Baek aku akan memilihmu."

Kyungsoo ingin berdiri dan melempari Chanyeol dengan apapun. Memangnya gampang!? Memangnya perasaan Baekhyun itu mainan!? Memangnya Kyungsoo itu pilihan semacam jalan alternatif, begitu!? Chanyeol sudah gila, dia tolol!

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap duduk, tetap tenang, "Harusnya kau sadar itu dari dulu," katanya tanpa melihat Chanyeol, kemudian Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "kau harusnya sadar, aku ada sebelum Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo mengambil jaketnya, dompetnya, dan ponselnya, dia pergi. Seperti biasa ke tempat Jo Insung.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Insung.

"Biarkan aku disini untuk waktu yang lama, Hyung."

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Ada bedebah di apartemenku."

Insung nyaris tertawa, tapi dia akhirnya memilih meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Omong-omong, Kyungsoo."

"Ya, Hyung."

"Kau harus bayar padaku, aku sudah memasukan bajumu ke binatu."

"Itu gampang, Hyung. Kyungsoo meletakan dompetnya di meja, Insung mengambil uangnya sendiri.

" Dia tidak punya hati, Hyung, tidak punya otak, tidak berpikir."

Insung duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "tapi?"

"Tidak ada tapi."

"Lalu kenapa kau pusing, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo diam. Insung menyalakan tv, tepat di acara musik.

"Tahun ini rookies sangat muda, Kyungsoo, ada anak kelahiran 99, kau tahu? Aku merasa tua."

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ocehan Insung tentang rookies, "Kurasa memang ada tapinya."

"Tapi kau suka padanya, kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk, tapi tatapan matanya membenarkan.

"Apa kau sudah coba berpikir daripada kabur kaburan seperti ini?" tanya Insung.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir, Hyungnim."

"Sini kubantu." kata Insung, "Kau mau pacaran dengan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo diam, "Dulu, awalnya..."

"Jadi sekarang tidak?"

"Antara iya dan tidak, bagaimana?"

"Iya atau tidak?" Insung bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Baekhyun."

"Siapa Baekhyun?"

"Pacar Chanyeol."

"Oh..." Insung baru tahu, "Kau mau ada di posisinya?"

Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir bilang, "Tidak!"

"Walaupun tidak ada yang menjamin kau akan senasib dengan Baekhyun atau tidak-"

"Tidak, Hyung! Aku tidak mau dengan Chanyeol!"

"Serius tidak akan menyesal?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mau, tapi anggap saja Chanyeol tetap memintamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kalau bisa aku akan menenggelamkannya di laut."

"Tolong jangan terlalu sadis, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya."

Insung tersenyum, senyum tampannya seakan meledek, "Lalu perasaan sukamu mau dikemanakan?"

"Entah, kuberikan padamu mungkin." kata Kyungsoo asal, "Terimakasih sudah membuatku berpikir, aku pamit sekarang."

Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemen lagi, Chanyeol sudah di kamarnya. Selama aksi kabur kaburannya kali ini Chanyeol tidak mencarinya, padahal Chanyeol tahu Insung tentu saja dan Kyungsoo tidak punya tempat kabur lain selain itu. Ini artinya, Chanyeol tidak serius. Chanyeol sudah pasti dan sudah sewajarnya lebih mementingkan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo ingin tidur, tidur, dan tidur.

"Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol membangunkannya paginya.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo masih tidur.

"Dicari Jongin, cek ponselmu."

Kyungsoo langsung bangun, buru buru, tapi Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Aku bisa memutuskan Baekhyun untukmu."

"Tidak, Park."

"Soo, setelah itu kita bisa bersama."

Kyungsoo serius marah, "Berpikirlah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol diam, mungkin agak tidak mengerti.

"Kau harusnya melalukan itu dari dulu, aku tahu kau sebelum Baekhyun. Apa selama itu kau tidak sadar?"

"Tapi, Soo, aku masih bisa memperbaikinya, kan?"

"Apa yang mau kau perbaiki!? Bahkan selama ini kau tidak mencariku! Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau kenal Baekhyun! Dasar anjing gila sialan!"

Itu adalah kalimat paling panjang penuh emosi yang Chanyeol dengar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sekarang kau bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara kita."

Kyungsoo kemudian pergi.

Dan lama setelah itu keadaan kembali normal, setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

Dan itu yang terjadi.

Saat pintu kamar mandi diketuk saat Kyungsoo di dalam, "Ya?"

"Aku mau keluar dengan Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun. Akhir akhir ini rasanya Baekhyun seperti tinggal bertiga disini. Seperti Kyungsoo harus memperbaharui kesepakatan dan membagi biaya sewa untuk dibayar oleh tiga orang, Dia, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo muncul di balik pintu, tepat saat Chanyeol lewat di depan pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kulkas kosong." kata Kyungsoo. Perintah untuk belanja.

"Ok, kami sekalian belanja."

Kyungsoo lalu keluar dengan handuk saja, tepat saat Jongin masuk. Anak mesum sok polos itu seperti tersedak pikiran kotornya.

"Apa, mesum?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, cuma teringat kalau kita cuma berdua."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Pikirannya mulai kemana mana, sepertinya dia tertular Jongin.

Setidaknya Jongin single dan memikirkan perasaan orang, setahu Kyungsoo.


End file.
